Worth It
by opitiopi
Summary: Jika saja semesta tidak menghancurkan ekspektasinya, mungkin dia akan menghajar orang ini tepat di wajah./"Wow, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan. Mau ku bantu?" dia berkata, dan semua makian sebelumnya kini menjadi omong kosong belaka.


**Title:** Worth It  
 **Pairing:** Akakuro  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Typo(s), OOC, eyd abal, dll  
 **A/N:** fiksi berdasarkan awfull au submitted au #195

.

Demi Satan dan segala antek-anteknya, Akashi mengutuk makhluk hidup yang tinggal di atas kamar apartemennya. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam (mungkin lebih jika dia menghitungnya kembali) Akashi menggeliat layaknya ulat di kasur, menekan bantal pada telinga, menghitung seribu domba (dia bahkan menggantinya dengan hewan ternak lain), lalu sampai melakukan sit up. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya, nihil.

Rengekan kecil keluar dari celah bibir, jika begini terus kopi pahit bercampur red bull akan menjadi ramuan mujarabnya di pagi hari. Dia harus memejamkan matanya dengan alasan menyebalkan yang gampang. Dia harus masuk kerja jam enam pagi dan berurusan dengan dokumen kertas layaknya pacar sendiri di atas meja hanya untuk membiayayi kehidupannya–yah,walau kenyataan dia juga harus menggaji karyawannya.

Akashi _tidak seharusnya_ berada di skenario ini; terjebak dan harus berurusan dengan suara meongan kucing tetangga di jam tiga pagi yang makin menghapus kewarasan serta kesabaran tiap menitnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dan dengan kantuk yang masih menggantung di antara kelopak matanya, dia bangkit berdiri, meraih jaket serta ponsel, dan deretan makian sudah siap di otaknya secara impuls.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dengan langkah berat dan kepalan penuh amarah dia menaiki tangga lalu menuju kamar sialan yang menjadi sumber masalahnya. Selama sendalnya bersentuhan dengan karpet koridor dia sempat berpikir, bagaimana bisa para tetangga (orang tua dan remaja congkak) tidak menghentikan pemilik kamar bermasalah tersebut? Mungkin di alam bawah sadar, mereka terlalu lelah untuk mengperingatinya atau mungkin terlalu _lelah_ untuk peduli. Dan Akashi yakin alasan kedua adalah jawabannya.

Akashi mengetuk pintu tujuannya, dengan kepalan yang erat dan siap melayangkannya jika saja tetangga ini bersikap pura-pura dungu, dan melipat tangan menunggu. Jika dia mengingat kembali, penghuni pintu bernomor 215 ini sudah pindah dua minggu yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang kamar ini memiliki penghuni baru dan Akashi sama sekali tidak senang dengannya.

Meongan kucing yang samar-samar menjadi jawabannya, dan dia mengetok lagi, kecepatan penuh tanpa peduli jika tetangga di sekitarnya terbangun, dengan singkat sempat mengambil penimbangan untuk menendang pintu ini terbuka.

"Sebentar!" jawab pemilik kamar 215 tersebut, terdengar ragu dan takut. Bagus, setidaknya dia tidak mengabaikan ketokan pintunya. Akashi akan mendamprat orang ini tanpa mengenal waktu, sampai dia puas, dan orang ini akan menyadari kesalahan yang sudah membuang waktu tidurnya. Dia sangat _pantas_ mendapatkannya.

Bunyi sentak pada gagang pintu dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Akashi menarik nafas, siap mengeluarkannya bersamaan dengan nasihat tambah makian yang akan membuat orang ini menyesal, tetapi, hal yang menyambut pandangan membuat nafasnya tertahan dan segala pikirannya tertelan bulat-bulat.

Orang ini memeiliki surai biru yang menarik, kantung mata yang lebih parah dari milik Akashi, dan dia berusaha menatap Akashi dengan kepala yang terangguk-angguk setiap dua detik, "Um, selamat malam. Maaf yah, apa mereka sangat berisik?"

Dibutuhkan meongan kecil untuk mengalihkan pandang Akashi dari orang tersebut. Seekor anak kucing bersandar manja pada pelukan tangannya. Akashi juga baru menyadari pria ini mengunakan celemek, dan ada dua ekor anak kucing yang menggantungkan dua kakinya di kantong tersebut. Selain di sana, ada seekor anak kucing hitam bersandar di atas bahu kirinya, terus mengeong dan menatap Akashi dengan manik emasnya.

Dari penilaiannya, Akashi tahu orang ini tidak tidur selama lebih dari dua hari dan mungkin tidak mengomsumsi apapun karena kucing-kucing tersebut.

Seekor anak kucing dengan belang coklat berjalan keluar melewati kaki orang itu, menuju pada Akashi yang masih diam, lalu menggosokkan kepalanya pada kaki Akashi sambil mendengkur manja.

"A-aduh maaf, kadang mereka suka semaunya." Dia membungkuk, memeluk kucing tersebut bersama yang lainnya, kepalanya sedikit menoleh pada anak kucing yang berjalan ke belakang saat dia baru saja melompat turun dari bahunya.

Butuh dua detik untuk Akashi agar saling mengunci pandang dengan orang ini. Mulutnya terbuka lalu– "Wow, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan. Mau ku bantu?" dia berkata, dan semua makian sebelumnya kini menjadi omong kosong belaka.

"Astaga, terima kasih banyak! Silahkan masuk." Orang itu sedikit bergeser dan mengijinkan Akashi masuk. Dia tersenyum dan menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah Akashi meraih dua ekor kucing pada gendongannya sebelumnya.

Dia tidak seharusnya seperti ini! Semua ekspetasinya hancur tanpa sisa karena pemilik makhluk-makhluk kecil kurang ajar ini. _Sial!_ _Terkutuklah pesona dari manik biru tersebut yang sudah menghancurkan mentalnya!_

"Jadi, dari mana kau mendapatkan kucing-kucing ini? Kau tahu kan aturan dari apartemen ini?" Akashi bertanya, mereka memasuki ruang tengah dan langsung menurunkan kucing tersebut yang langsung berlari menuju sebuah kardus di sudut ruangan.

"Iya, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan diriku saat menemukan kardus ini," dia meletakkan turun dua kucing dari kantong celemeknnya, tangannya memperbaiki letak handuk bersih di dalam kardus lalu meraih kucing besar yang terlihat lemas, "Aku menemukan mereka saat perjalanan pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, induk mereka sepertinya terkena demam karena hujan dan aku berusaha untuk mengobatinya."

Mata Akashi menyusuri ruangan itu secara singkat, para anak kucing tersebut mengelilinginya dan Akashi, terus mengeong dan menggesekkan kepalanya di kaki mereka, "Lalu?"

"Yah, aku mencoba sebisanya merawat mereka. Memberi makan, mengobati induknya, tapi terkadang hal tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku selalu memberi makan anak-anak ini tapi–sebenarnya bisa dimaklumi karena mereka masih anak-anak dan mudah lapar–kadang mereka selalu makan di luar jadwalnya."

Akashi meraih induk tersebut yang baru saja akan diletakkan oleh tetangganya, membiarkannya mendapatkan kehangatan dari pelukan Akashi, "Ini berbahaya, kau beruntung karena malam ini aku yang datang. Bagaimana kalau itu orang lain? Atau mungkin si nenek lampir itu? bisa saja dia menendang bokongmu untuk keluar dari sini."

Akashi menghempaskan bokongnya pada sofa terdekat saat tetangganya berlalu menuju ruangan lain, setelahnya dia kembali dengan dua mangkuk besi dan sebotol susu terjepit di antara ketiaknya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf." Dia menuangkan susu tersebut tanpa sisa dan para anak kucing datang menghampirinya tanpa ampun, menimati susu tersebut. "Aku tahu kau pasti datang untuk menasihatiku, dan sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tetangga–"

"Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar," Tukas Akashi, menggeleng singkat. Dia dengan perlahan merasakan sapuan bulu induk kucing di antara jemarinya, berkonsentrasi agar induk ini merasa senyaman mungkin saat dia dalam kondisi buruk.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Jika Aida-san mengetahuinya–"

"Dia tidak akan mengetahuinya." Akashi beranjak lalu mengeluarkan kuap, dia masih sempat tersenyum saat matanya mulai terasa makin berat, "Percayalah,"

"Terima kasih," dia membalas senyum lalu berjongkok dan mengelus salah satu anak kucing, "Omong-omong, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi Seijuurou," Akashi baru saja akan berjongkok dan membalas salam tangan Kuroko, tapi dua ekor kucing sudah berada di depannya, mengeong nyaring, "Ukh... ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Setelah kenyang mereka akan menjadi semangat dan ingin bermain." Balas Kuroko saat tangannya meraih dua mangkuk bekas susu, "Jadi, bisa tolong layani mereka sebentar?"

Lalu Akashi berakhir mengumpulkan lima anak kucing tersebut di atas sofa, membiarkan mereka duduk manis sambil bermain-main di atas pangkuannya, induk mereka sudah Akashi amankan di dalam kardus sebelumnya. Sebenarnya mereka adalah makhluk yang lucu, jika sudah di beri makan dan bersikap seperti ini saat di siang hari, dan dia tidak akan keberatan bermain dengan mereka. Kucing hitam dan belang coklat berusaha menaiki perut Akashi, sementara tiga lainnya dengan manja mencari kehangatan di pahanya. Akashi terkikik, dia membantu dua kucing kecil itu naik dan mengelus tiga lainnya secara bergantian saat Kuroko kembali membawa karpet yang terlipat pada genggaman.

"Itu, untuk apa?"

"Kupikir bermain di sofa kurang nyaman. Jadi bagaimana kalau di karpet?"

Dan setelah membenahkan karpet dan para kucing yang turun mengekori Akashi, mereka bermain menggunakan peralatan mainan darurat (terdiri dari kaus kaki Kuroko dan boneka bebek kecil), dan beberapa kali Kuroko mengingatkan Akashi untuk tidak kesal pada anak kucing kelabu berbelang putih karena selalu berusaha mencakar celananya. Tidak tahu berapa lama mereka bermain bersama anak kucing tersebut, keduanya tak peduli. Kadang saat bermain Kuroko akan menyadari manik Akashi yang berbinar, dan dari pengakuannya Kuroko baru mengetahui ini pertama kalinya Akashi bermain dengan anak kucing karena saat dia kecil dilarang untuk memelihara peliharaan rumah.

"Kau menggelikan, seperti anak enam tahun saja."

Setelah Kuroko memberi komentar tersebut Akashi mendorongnya turun dan mencubit pipinya, lalu keduanya tertawa dengan para anak kucing yang meloncat mendekati mereka. Banyak permainan yang mereka lakukan contohnya: perkelahian fantasi antar anak kucing (Kuroko yang mendapatkan ide tersebut), petak umpet (mereka sempat berpikir si belang coklat tak akan terkalahkan), merebutkan boneka bebek, membiarkan anak kucing itu bermain dengan jari mereka (Akashi tersentak kaget dan heran saat mengetahui taring anak kucing ternyata tajam dan Kuroko tak bisa apa-apa selain tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Akashi), Sampai keduanya berlomba siapa yang paling lama menjaga keseimbangan dengan anak kucing di atas kepalanya. Tanpa disangka Akashi selalu berhasil mengalahkan Kuroko.

Lalu saat seluruh tenaga berada di ambang batas, mereka berakhir bersandar pada sofa, dengan Kuroko yang bersandar pada bahu Akashi dan Akashi yang mengandalkan tumpuan ubun-ubun Kuroko. Tak ada rasa risih, malu, atau canggung. Mungkin karena mereka sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Ah, aku sangat lelah, mungkin setelah ini aku akan jatuh pingsan dan bangun besok pagi."

"Mungkin itu juga akan terjadi padaku."

Keduanya tertawa saat pemikiran mereka selaras. Akashi membiarkan Kuroko untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi interupsi dari ponsel Kuroko di kamarnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Maaf, permisi sebentar yah Akashi-kun." Kuroko beranjak meraih ponselnya, Akashi mengambil induk kucing yang terbalut handuk ke dalam pelukan lalu membenarkan posisi anak kucing yang berbaring di sekitarnya.

"Ya, benar. Te-terima kasih! Sungguh terima kasih banyak! Ya, akan ku serahkan mereka besok. Sampai jumpa." Kuroko kembali duduk, secara impuls meraih anak kucing pirang dan mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin, "Besok, kalian akan mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik!"

"Wow, seseorang terlihat senang." Akashi hanya bermaksud menggodanya, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan dipeluk oleh Kuroko bersama dengan anak kucing lainnya. Butuh beberapa detik dan ketahan dirinya agar tidak merusak momen _beruntung-langka_ tersebut.

"Tentu saja Akashi-kun! Te-temanku baru saja menghubungi dan dia dari panti hewan, katanya dia akan menerima para kucing ini dan mencarikan pemilik!" Kuroko melepaskan pelukan, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Akashi singkat lalu memeluk anak kucing berbulu pirang, "Dengan ini aku tidak akan terlibat masalah dan mereka akan mendapatkan tuan yang lebih baik."

Sungguh tidak ada lain bagi Akashi yang lebih menenangkan saat melihat Kuroko tersenyum, baik terlukis dari bibir ataupun maniknya. "Aku tahu kau senang, tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kita istirahat dulu? Dan lagi pula apa kau tidak akan merasa kesepian?"

Senyum riang itu pudar, pandangannya merosot pada anak kucing di pangkuan Akashi dan juga tangannya, "Memang benar, tapi aku sudah memiliki peliharan anak anjing. Dan mustahil untuk memelihara dua hewan di sini, kan?"

"Kau memelihara seekor anjing?" Akashi bertanya saat tangannya sibuk menyisir bulu induk perlahan.

"Begitulah, tapi sekarang anjingku dititipkan pada seorang teman. Yah, sebenarnya dia meminjam dengan alasan untuk memikat seseorang yang sudah lama disukainya."

Akashi mendengus saat melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang pasrah menangani temannya yang (sepertinya) dungu. Orang mana yang masih memakai anjing untuk memeikat orang yang disukai? Itu teknik kuno dengan potensi gagal yang besar.

"Temanmu payah."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk membalas perkataan Akashi. Itu memang benar dan entah sudah berapa kali dia memperingati Kise untuk tidak melakukannya. "Memang. Tapi bagaimana dengan para kucing ini. Aku sangat ingin memelihara mereka tapi–"

"Kalau begitu kita akan memeliharanya bersama," dia tidak tahu faktor yang membuat ide ini muncul secara mendadak. Mungkin karena tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Kuroko, atau mungkin masih ingin merasakan kesenangan bersama kucing-kucing ini, "Pilihlah salah satu, dan setelahnya dia akan menempati apartemenku. Kau bisa ke sana kapanpun kau mau."

"Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu aku memilih anak kucing pirang ini." Kucing di tangan Kuroko mencoba untuk menghisap jarinya, lidah kecilnya membuat Kuroko tergelitik saat bersentuhan dengan jarinya, "Bagaimana?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu, dia mencoba mencari kenyamanan pada sandaran sofa, "Tentu, tidak masalah. Lalu kau akan menamainya siapa?"

"Err," dengan manik hijau yang membalas tatapan Kuroko, anak kucing itu makin membenamkan kepalanya pada sentuhannya. Bulu pendek tapi terkesan halus, tidak seperti kucing kebanyakan dan Kuroko sangat menyukainya, "mungkin Butter karena warnanya seperti mentega." Di sampingnya Akashi mendengus saat mendengar selera penamaan Kuroko yang terlalu sederhana. Dan setelahnya dia mendapatkan pukulan kencang pada perut.

"Sepertinya tidak adil jika aku saja yang menamainya. Bagaimana denganmu Akashi-kun? Kau juga harus menamainya bukan?"

Akashi melipat bibir saat menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan merambat dari perutnya. Siapa yang menyangka pukulan pemilik manik langit ini sangat kuat? "Ka-kalau begitu Scotch, karena aku menyukai scotch whisky."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang namamu Butterscotch." Kucing di tangannya mengeong nyaring sebelum akhirnya mencari posisi nyaman dipangkuannya sementara yang lainnya sudah nyaman berada di sekitar Akashi. Kuroko mengeluarkan kuap, mengucek mata, dan kepalanya makin berat. Dan dengan rasa lelah yang nyaris sama, Akashi meraih kepala Kuroko agar bersandar pada pundaknya. Tak ada rasa terkejut, justru Kuroko sangat berterima kasih karena sejujurnya kedua kakinya sudah sangat lemas untuk bergerak pindah ke tempat yang lebih baik.

"Sekarang, biarkan kita tidur dulu. Dan besok aku berjanji akan mengantarmu ke panti hewan, bagaimana?"

Kuroko mengangguk lemas. Matanya sudah tertutup saat Akashi mengelus rambutnya singkat, terasa geli tapi nyaman dan sebenarnya dia masih menginginkan sentuhan itu lebih lama jika saja dunia mimpi sudah menjemputnya lebih dulu. Akashi melirik, sinar matahari sudah berpendar dari balik kain gorden. Dia tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa dan mungkin dia akan mengambil cuti untuk hari ini, karena tidak ada yang lebih baik dari tertidur bersama tetangganya, dikelilingi anak kucing, dan induk mereka dipelukan Akashi.

Kuroko mendengkur halus dalam sandarannya dan kalau saja Akashi masih memiliki tenaga dia akan mengabadikan momen ini. Tapi sebaiknya dia tidur sekarang untuk mengisi jam tidur yang tertunda, karena hari esok dia masih memiliki rencana yang panjang.

.

Percaya dengan terpikat pada pandangan pertama? Akashi baru saja mengalaminya.

Dan dalam catatan batin, mungkin setelahnya dia akan mengundang Kuroko untuk menikmati secangkir kopi di apartemennya.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Tolong hargai karya saya dengan **tidak menjadi siders**.

semua kritikan membangun sangat diterima

trims.


End file.
